Fox of the East
by FluffySheepLion
Summary: Summary inside by Lyon. (OC) Many OCs in this story. I was just sick of not finding this mythology in any PJO fanfiction, so this is my take. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS, PLOTLINES, AND OVERLAYING IDEAS. Part of the Mythic Reality.
1. Chapter 1

Fox of the East - Chapter 1: Ian

I've read around and not found a single fanfiction with this premise, so I'm going to share this premise. This is for all of  
the people sick of Greek mythology over clouding the mythology spectrum. (May have influence from many different  
series, but is mainly PJO. Starts between SoM and TC.)

I only own my ideas, characters, and plot. So far that includes 'the mythic reality', Lyon, Ian, Amy, Suguha, Yuki,  
Skylar, and Fang.

Author talking = [ ]  
Lyon talking = ( )  
PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Why don't I tell you the truth. The whole truth. The truth that would kill me if I told any mortal in this world about it. THAT  
truth. First off, if you aren't from this world, I'm not a confirmed god by your standards, but you may call me Lyon. This  
world is host to every mythological figure, form of magic, and supernatural entity ever imagined by your world.

This world has been aptly named 'The Mythic Reality.' This story only follows the lives of a select group of kids, but  
they are special in their own way. Welcome 'bows' to my chaos.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Ian Tanners was walking in the woods just outside his small Idaho home. He could have been described as a Shota  
with his soft eight year old features. His eyes were large. but slightly curved and very curious by nature. His hair was  
unkempt, medium length, and a bright orange, his mouth was small, and his skin was light.

He was wearing simple black shorts, sandals, and a yellow with a drawing of a chibi fox eating rice. (Hint,hint) On his  
head was a black knit beanie with two sections cut out at the top. His shorts also had a small hole in their base.

Overall he looked like an average messy shota for a female otaku to squeal over. But the Kawaii factor multiplied by  
100 when you noticed the large fox ears and tail coming out of their respective tails. They were mainly orange with the  
large white tips you would expect of a fox.

He only had Amy and Suguha to depend on, but they are for later. Ian was walking around the woods outside his home  
near Sandpoint, Idaho. He enjoyed the quiet he could get from around the area, minus the occasional car. He loved  
where he grew up. All the inhabitants lived peacefully under the trees which seemed to touch the sky. (Ian was only  
eight years old.) He loved all the inhabitants. Foxes, coyotes, bears, raccoons, the archer.

Ian pulled back and did a double take at the sight of the woman before him. She looked a couple years older than him  
(maybe 14) and was wearing an archery attire. In her hands was a silver bow and her hair was short and brunette. The  
small boy walked a step closer and accidentally broke a twig. The archer immediately tensed and pointed her bow  
straight at him.

Ian literally yipped and hit the deck. His entire body shook and his fox ears fell in fright, but his tail awkwardly waved in  
the air of its own accord. "Please, don't kill me!" He pleaded before falling into a slight whimper. Above him, a single  
silver arrow was pointed at him. "I know I'm different, but I'm not dangerous. Please just -puhh-"

The archer looked on in astonishment as Ian was tackled by a feminine ball of red hair. A second arrow joined the first  
as the archer looked at the sight before her.

Ian was pinned under a girl with back length, flaming red hair, and a small build. She was the same age as Ian and had  
peach colored skin. She wore a blue zip up hoodie over a white tanktop, a blue and purple skirt over a simple pair of  
white shorts, and puppy ears and a puppy tail poked out from her head and from under her skirt. Her eyes  
seemed to glow a fluorescent yellow. [Match, this design is for you, you lolicon otaku.]

This was Amie Summers.

"Come on Ian-kun. Play with me." she begged. Her innocent eyes glowed with energy (Hyper energy).

The archer gave a wierd look. 'There are more?' She thought. Amie looked over to her curiously, but happy. "Hi there!  
You wanna play too?"

"Amie-chan? I don't think they want to play." Ian told the puppy girl while trying to pull on her hoodie. Four more  
archers simultaneously dropped from the sky, all female and in their early to mid teens. Ian yipped loudly and ran for  
home with Amie being dragged forcefully behind him. 'I'm not wild game!' he yelled mentally.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

The four hunters looked at their sister with a confused gaze. A taller one with long dark hair spoke first. "Where 'as thou  
been?"

"I'm sorry Zoey, I just found something peculiar."  
"Has thee fallen from thine creed?" 'Zoey' accused. The brunette hunter put her fist over her heart.  
"Never! The peculiarity came from those two." She said, pointing to the fox running away, holding a puppy by the  
scruff. "They give off an aura of power that is foreign to me."

Zoey thought this over. "Pheobe, watch them. Have Gracia and Serena accompany thee."

"That won't be necessary girls." Came a new voice. The hunters looked over to see a being dressed in white with long  
orange hair and wearing a white fox mask with orange accents. The figure could have been male as easily as it could  
have been female. Around its neck was a fox of pure white. The hunters raised their bows reflexively.

The being wagged a finger at them while the fox smiled in its sleep. "Now don't you girls know better than to raise  
weapons at your superiors? You are overstepping your boundaries Greeks. You shall not touch my kits."

"What art thou?" Again the figure wagged its finger. The smirk behind the mask was almost touchable. "That would be  
telling." A bright flash of light and the figure was gone, leaving only the smell of steamed rice in the air. The hunters  
rose into the air once more and regrouped with a small child that looked to be about twelve, but carried a dangerous  
amount of power.

The girl, though no matter how powerful, was still as a plate and pale as paper. "Art thou alright malady? Thou looks as  
if thee as seen a ghost."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

After running a sufficient distance, Ian finally stopped to catch his breath, and Amie just cheered happily. "Yay, Ian-kun,  
that was fun! What should we play next?" Ian deadpanned. "Amie, maybe we should find something to play at the  
house." He silently prayed this would work.

A loud, "HAI!" escaped the mouth of the read head before she dragged Ian back home. As they got closer to the  
house, their animal parts seemed to fade and the holes in their clothing seemed to close.

At the door, a young woman dressed in a blue kimono greeted the duo. She had natural lavender hair, a slim figure,  
and calm pale eyes that matched her kimono.

"Konichiwa Yuki-san/-chan!" Greeted Ian and Amie respectively. "Konichiwa, Skylar-san is upstairs if you want to play  
with him."

"Hai!" Amie yelled energetically before dashing up the stairs in a ray of red. Ian stayed behind.

"Umm... Yuki-san?"  
"Yes Ian-kun?"  
"Amie, Skylar, and I? What are we? Please tell me the truth."

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

Lyon: Well there you have it folks, the first chapter. As always-  
Me: Review, comment, guess, and I'll see you guys next chapter.  
Lyon: Come on, you had to steal my lines.  
Me: I can steal them if I want. I'm the author.  
Lyon: 'Sigh' See you guys next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox of the East - Chapter 2: The Truth

I believe Lyon will explain things, but most of the useful information will be told by Yuki during this chapter. The first line break will always be me giving way to Lyon. The next line break will be moving onto the actual story. Also, thank you Lioncousin for reviewing. I'll say this, you are half right. Finally, the 'mythic reality' includes the Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Kid Icarus, and Rosario Vampire universes, -as well as others- but that is too many for the crossover section and I'm mainly focusing on Shinto mythology for the OCs of this story. It looks like Lyon is getting impatient so -

'thinking'  
"speaking"  
[me]  
(Lyon)

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, overlaying ideas, and original plotpoints.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Wow, he loves to speak. Yeah, I don't have much to say because Yuki will explain plenty, though I will clear things up at the end of some chapters. Enjoy. : )

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Last Time - "Skylar, Amie, and I. Please tell me the truth. What are we?"

The temperature seemed to drop several degrees as Yuki led Ian into another room. The thin woman guided him to a chair before taking on a serious look. Ian twitched with anxiety. "Ian-kun, I take it you know of the gods, yes?" Ian rolled his eyes upwards as if thinking and put his hand to his chin.

"Let's see, there is Inari, Amaterasu, Sukiyomi, Susano'o, Hachiman, Izanami, and Izanagi." [Any Naruto fans?] The tempurature rose slightly as Yuki giggled in response. "At least you recognize the important ones Ian-kun. All of the gods from every religion and myth are real, and so are the monsters, demons, angels, and demigods."

Ian's eyes lit up like the fourth of July and his smile stretched from ear to ear. (Remember, he has fox ears) "Yuki-san, please don't tell me you are lieing. This is too awesome to lie about." His tail wagged excitedly. Again, the pale woman giggled.

"I'm not lieing to you Ian-kun. I am living proof." As if to prove her point, she pulled back her right sleeve. Instead of her hand was a large glacial protrusion with the insignia of the sun on the back of where her palm would be.

Ian didn't freak out or scream. He simply asked, "You are a yokai, Yuki-san?"  
"Yes. You three are blessed children, and were given guardians accordingly. I am Amie-san's guardian."

Ian cocked his head to the side in a confused look, causing his ears to bounce slightly. It could have gotten a yeti to melt. "Blessed?"

Yuki elaborated while talking with her sleeves. "You are three children blessed by the gods. Unlike some vulgar religions, the shinto gods find orphans that they can connect with on a person personality level and bless them with some areas of their domains. That includes the animal parts."

Ian's eyes lit up again. "Cool!" but it quickly faded back to confusion. "But what about the archers?"

Yuki's face changed to a look of alarm as the tempurature dropped twenty degrees. Her eyes glazed in paranoia and she grabbed Ian's shoulders. He could feel them freezing slightly. His ears fell back in fear. Yuki almost yelled, "What archers?!"

Ian tried to back away and he feared the woman in front of him would do something drastic if he lied. "S-small group. All f-f-female. Y-Yuki-san, you're scaring me."

The pale woman pulled away and turned her back to the young fox-spawn. "Go upstairs and play with Amie-san. I need to think for a little bit." Ian gave a slight bow before walking off. His pace quickenned the farther he got from the guardian."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Yuki rushed across the grounds to Ian's house as soon as the kit was out of eyesight and earshot. Walking with her was a tall man in jeans and a white tanktop. His face was hardened and could easily intimidate, but his eyes showed he was no tyrant. His skin was tanned, his top left canine hung over his bottom lip, and his hair was pulled back to his neck and somber.

Upon reaching the Tanner residence, they were greeted by an attractive woman in a blue sundress. Her hair was waist length and bubble gum pink. Her lips were full and her eyes glowed a beautiful emerald. Her skin was light and her body was a perfect hourglass, though her chest may have been ten cup sizes too large. [Completely Over Exagerating]

"Sugu, we have a problem." Yuki started, her tone serious. Suguha, Ian's guardian, threw it back at the ice woman with a joking smile. "I can tell. Why else would you bring Fang-kun."

The dark male nodded politely. "Nice to see you too, Suguha-chan."  
"Suguha! May we please come in?" Yuki asked almost paranoid. Suguha thought, 'Too easy."  
"But Yuki-chan, you haven't even taken we to dinner first." Her sarcastic remark was met with a cold slap to the cheek as the snow maiden walked past her.

Each took a seat in the living room,though an obvious trail of ice could be seen from where Yuki walked. Her tone was worried and paranoid, with a hint of annoyance. "You're charge ran into the hunters."  
"Why are you so worried, Yuki-chan. They were just hunters." Suguha said nonchalant.  
"No, _the_ hunters." The busty pinkette's face visibly paled. Fang finally decided to pipe in. "I thought we were outside their jurisdiction..."

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

Outside the property, a half man, half goat creature was talking into some mist. "Chiron, I'm gonna need some backup. We have three half bloods held captive by an equal amount of monsters."  
"Very well," the mist replied back. "I'll send a couple campers. Until then, stay hidden. They should be there in a week."  
"Thank you sir. I-" He was cut off his entire being froze.

The three shinto guardians walked up and saw an aging man through the mist. "So, you are the one after our charges?" Fang asked, not impressed.  
"What are you doing to those poor children?" the man asked.  
"That isn't your jurisdiction, Greek." Yuki replied.  
"Nice talking to you," Suguha said through sweet, malicious sarcasm. Her nails elongated into one meter long blades before slashing through the picture in the mist.

The small goat boy unfroze and quickly scrambled backwards. It was Suguha who walked up to him. "Tell your boss this message. 'The Shinto aren't dead yet.' The poor boy was a smoke cloud in the distance.

All three gaurdians shared the same thought. 'As long as we live, no harm shall fall our charges.'

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

(The hunters see the Shinto demigods as the animals they represent because of the innate nature aura they give off due to the blessing.)  
(Suguha is a Succubus.)  
(4Yuki is a -go figure- 94yuki-onna.)

(The guardians refer to their bonded as -san, but to the other children as -kun or -chan. The children call their bonded as -chan or -kun, but refer to the other guardians as -san)

[The satyr is a non canon character I needed to use.]

[Skylar will be introduced next chapter along with a couple more OCs.]  
(I can tell you others thoughts because I am a god.)

[If you want anything else explained, please review. Review anyway, feedback is always nice. If you ask, I will explain Lyon.]  
(Before he talks anymore...)  
[No, wait!]  
(See you guys next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Fox of the East - Chapter 3: The Camp and Amie

So, yes, I'm back. Honestly, I've just been waiting for reviews. If I can get more feedback then I will be more  
motivated. This chapter introduces some more OCs into the story, but what do you expect? Shinto mythology had  
more than just three gods after all.

For those who are curious. Lyon is an OC god. His attire is mainly bright clothing under a long coat that is  
covered in glyphs. He is tall and has light skin. His eyes sparkle with chaos behind his glasses and his hair is silver,  
curly, and looks almost like a mop. His domains are that of Magic, Fate, and Stories and his prefered weapon is  
actually a shield: Plot Armor. He doesn't have his own forces. Also, he may be a god, but he is my  
OC so I outrank him. :D

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

You had better explain my backstory at one point you stupid Otaku. And I heard you! Don't put that type of information  
on the internet. You don't know who might be reading! Uuuuurg... On to the newcomers!

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

"How close are we?" Asked a girl who was obviously annoyed. She looked about eleven years old. She wore a slim  
green dress that went to her knees, brilliant silver second sleeves on her arms, and black sandals. Her hair, a bright  
brunette, was held in a bun by crossed needles. Her features were slightly sharper than you would expect of a child  
her age and her azure eyes were slender behind her glasses.

A random satyr [not the one from last chapter] replied, "Not much further Miss Susan. Please be patient." Another  
voice behind them chuckled at Susan's antics. He was stocky, had dark skin, kept his dark hair down, and his brown  
eyes stayed wide, taking in all the imagery around him. He wore jeans and a large camoflauge jacket over a black T-  
shirt. His footwear were durable boots of brown and black color.

"Come on goat boy. Can't you give her a number?" The goat could tell that he was just playing along. The goat  
stopped in front of a large pine tree. "You want a number Harry? How about zero?" The satyr then ran off to talk with a  
tree. Both newcomers walked looked at each other wearily before crossing the boundary line. Their mouths hit the  
floor.

"How do you hide all this!?" Susan exclaimed. In front of them was a beautiful camp complete with archery range, iant  
gathering area, exquisitly architechtured cabins, a climbing wall (with lava), several strawberry fields, and a giant  
expanse of woodlands. And that was only what they could see.

"Wooooooow..." Both said in awe. A new voice called out to them, "Are you the new guys?" Both turned to face a  
brutish older female wearing jeans and an orange 'Camp Half-Blood' T-shirt. She seemed to give off an aura that  
induced anger. [Who could it be? -sarcasm-]

"The name's Clarisse. Chiron told me to come get you guys." Susan and Harry followed without argument. Making their  
way through camp, nobody really took notice until glowing lights flashed above the duo's heads. Susan had to cover  
her eyes to keep from being blinded. "What in the world...?"

Above Susan's head sat the image of a serpent encircling a tornado. The image was a brilliant emerald green. Harry  
was interesting. Above his head was a red shield wmblazoned witha dove. A single collective thought ran through the  
campers heads. "Who are they?"

Entering the scene and breaking the awkwardness was a small goat boy with patches of ice stuck in his leg fur. He ran  
right up to the big house yelling, "Chiron, news!" An old man in a wheel chair rolled up to the boy. "Yes, my boy. What  
is it?"

"Mr. D will want to hear this too." A portly man with sullen eyes perked up at hearing his name. "The Shinso aren't dead  
yet."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

[Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Go ahead and guess the new kids parents.]  
(They'll never guess Harry's.)  
[Probably. I had to do research to find it.]  
(Oh well. Until next time, this is Lyon-)  
[And Fluffy signing off.]  
(Now about that description of me...)  
['Gulp']


	4. Chapter 4

Fox of the East - Chapter 4: Complications...

I love that defense. (You play dirty!) Oh, shut up Lyon. Welcome back guys. That was just self-defense after what  
happened last chapter. This chapter will introduce the second to last shinto blessed so enjoy the loyal anti-hero. Let the  
madness begin! I only own my OCs. That includes you Lyon.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

'Grrrrr.' I'll get back at you some way. Just you wait. Anyway, enter Skylar. And yes, the names of the blessed are dead  
give aways to their parents. Just saying. Also... never mind. I'll tell you when we reach that bridge.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

"Onee-chan! Are you up here?" Amie called as she climbed up to the second floor of her home. Up the stairs and at the  
end of the hall was a room that shined darkness. Peeking her head in, she noticed her 'brother' reading under a desk  
lamp. They weren't really siblings, they just lived under the same roof and had a sibling-esque relationship. It was kinda  
cute at times.

Skylar seemed to be the broody type with how he looked. Black spiked hair that went EVERYWHERE except for a white  
crest that hung down over one eye. He was only about eleven years old but he seemed much older mentally. Maybe it  
was the older brother mindset. His features were still soft, but he was unnaturally thin. His smile was smug and his eyes  
were sharp. He wore a full set of black clothing including long-sleeve shirt, socks, gloves, and a bandanna tied around  
his neck. Even his shorts weren't safe as they had black pockets.

"What do you need Hikari-chan?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Her face turned red at the name. "I told you not  
to call me that Kuro-baka. Yuki has dinner ready."  
"Thank you Hikari-chan. I'll be down in a minoute." Amie huffed down the hall as Skylar placed his bookmark. The dark  
boy couldn't help but notice Amie reach into her pocket for something on her way down. As he stood, the open back of  
his shirt was clearly visible.

Meanwhile, Ian sat in his room with his plate on his nightstand. Ian lived in a separate house from the others and Suguha  
was less strict than Yuki. Ian was still paranoid by the events with the archers. He couldn't get the thunking of the arrows  
in the wood out of his mind. While he felt safer next to Suguha while she pet him (Yes, she did that.) [The ears!] A knock  
came from his window.

Being the ever curious one, Ian couldn't help but open his window slightly. "Hey kid, I'm her to rescue you." A friendly  
voice said. In front of Ian stood a dark-skinned boy who seemed four or five years older than him. His brunette hair was  
cut short and his hands were huge mits of callous.

"Who are you? I don't need to be saved." Ian replied. The new boy gave him a strange look. 'Must be brainwashed.'  
"The name's Beckendorf. You do know you are living with a monster, right?" The boy slowly nodded. "Should I be  
worried?" 'Yep, definitely brainwashed.'

"Listen, there is only one safe place for kids like us and I'm here to take you there." Obvious concern shown in his eyes.  
"Sure, where is it?"  
"Manhattan, New-" 'SLAM!' Ian closed his blinds and went back to eating his dinner. 'Baka.' In the living room, Suguha  
giggled. 'Kitsune-sama. Thank you for the great child.'

Skylar sat on his bed still enjoying the taste of dinner on his lips. A familiar knocking could be heard on his window.  
Skylar openned his window to see a blonde boy floating two stories up. "And you are?" Skylar asked, skepticism  
obvious in his voice and an eyebrow arched.

"A friend. I'm here to save you. You're in danger. You do realize that you are in the same house as two monsters, right?"  
"And?" Skylar threw back nonchalant, slightly knocking the boy off-balance.  
"They'll eat you or worse if you don't come with me. I know a safe place you can stay."  
"Where?"  
"Camp Half-Blood."

Amie was enjoying the last minutes of dusk when a voice came from her right. "Oh, are you okay?" A girl dressed in a  
dress and apron ran over to her with worry on her face. "Oh, this must have been a really bad joke somebody pulled.  
Don't worry, I can fix you," referring to Amie's tail and ears.

Amie stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Would you like to play with me?" The new girl smiled. "Of course, why  
don't we go to camp?"  
"Okay." Amie replied, her nievity shining through brilliantly. Amie held on to the new girl's arm before they ran into a tree  
and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. A pure white fox cocked its head in confusion.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

"How did this happen!?" Fang yelled, crushing his sake glass and flipping the table. He sat in the living room of Amie's  
house with Ian standing diligently next Suguha and Yuki wept a mountain of frozen tears into her kimono. "How could I let  
her run off like that!" Yuki wailed in between sobs. A set of beads were in a pile in her hands. A single glove with a large  
ivory orb on the back sat in front of Fang while a flip open barber's razor was held by Suguha.

"Just let me go after them." Ian supplied. Suguha looked shocked. And punched, and slapped, and taken aback. "You  
want me to let you walk into the one of the only places we can't enter so you can bring back the others?"

"Sure." Ian headed for the door. "How will you get there?" Fang asked. Ian replied by opening the door. "He'll show me  
the way." At the porch sat the white fox from earlier.

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

[Ok guys, that is this chapter. See you guys next chapter.]  
(Wait, what about-)  
[NOPE! Ja ne.]


	5. Chapter 5

Fox of the East – Chapter 5: The Filler Journey

You want the disclaimer, look at the summary. Anyway, I need time to pass in story somehow… also; well… you'll read it anyways. Lyon!

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

What Fluff said. Anyway, expect plenty of things to show up that will look and sound very familiar. Any Naruto fans should have already guessed some things. [You're a fan of Naruto?] Shut up.

Both: On with the madness!

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Ian walked by Beckendorf's side the entire time. "I'm glad you came to your senses." The large camper said with a smile. Ian still looked nervous and hugged the fox in his arms. "Y-yeah well, without Amie-chan or Skyler-kun I really had no reason to stay." Sure it was a lie, but with looks like his who could doubt him?

"Fine, fine. Sorry if I'm being rude, but are you cursed or something?" Beckendorf asked, obviously referring to his ears and tail. The fox boy just gave him a strange look. "Never mind…"

A twig could be heard snapping nearby and Ian jumped half his height. Instantly Beckendorf started laughing. "What's got you so frightened?" The boy explained his run in with the archers.

"Wow, you ran into the hunters and survived? Interesting considering you're a guy and all." Ian gave a quite intelligent, "Huh?" [Stop picking on Ian! He's ignorant!] (Not an excuse!)

Beckendorf started, "The hunters of Artemis. Live forever, greatest archers who ever lived, and sworn off all male contact."

"They are all girls?"

"Yep, and they face the wrath of their goddess if they break their vows." Ian visibly winced. "Yeah, wanna get a bite?" The camper didn't find anything wrong with eating at a rather large café that had just came into existence out of nowhere.

Inside were several people, but nobody batted an eye at Ian's appearance. Beckendorf on the other hand sat at an empty booth and gave Ian a good ten dollars and some gold coins. "Get what you want. I'll just take a sandwich and a Pepsi."

At the register, Ian stared at the menu. Everything was in Japanese except for two words. Sandwich and Pepsi. Scanning further down, Ian found two items that caught his eye. The barista leaned over the counter and started speaking in fluent Japanese.

"_Well hello cutie. What can I do for you?"_ Ian didn't even blink at the language. "_I'll take a Pepsi, a sandwich, one order of rice balls, and a fox tea please."_ The barista looked like she had been slapped.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Aaron, the kid trying to 'rescue' Skylar, was thoroughly shocked when the boy jumped out his bedroom window. His **second story** bedroom window. Not only that, but mid fall he grew giant black wings and black tail feathers escaped from under his shirt.

That was several hours ago, and now both were flying to Camp. "Mind explaining this to me again?" Aaron asked. He just got a simple, "Heredity." Surprisingly Skylar was strong enough to carry a bag while flying and smart enough to grab some aviator goggles before leaving.

"Any idea who your parent is?" Aaron asked.

"Probably a dark god. Not evil, just dark." (Did I mention he's my favorite?) [Shut up and story tell.]

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

When Amie first arrived at Camp, she didn't expect to be met with large rounds of cheering. Too bad Katie, the girl that had 'saved' her dragged her to the big house before anything could happen. When she entered the parlor Dio practically choked on his diet Coke. Obviously she was given away from her animal parts. Since then she only really had Katie, but she also found a friend in Susan. Another two nights and the camp fire would start.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

The barista had just arrived with their order and Ian handed her the ten. When in front of Beckendorf she spoke English. "That will only cover the Pepsi and sandwich. The rest requires different pay." Ian's fox jumped up on the table in reply and held some paper in its mouth

The barista gave a stunned look before breaking down into tears. "Thank you for the payment." She quickly ran off with the paper from the fox's mouth. As she ran way, Ian noticed a small tail poking out from under her shirt and apron.

By the time they had finished, the barista had recomposed herself and stood at the door as they left. The boys didn't notice as two pure white vulpine ears popped out of her head. She couldn't help but wave with the largest smile possible plastered on her face. "_Kami-sama has returned."_


	6. Chapter 6

Fox of the East – Chapter 6: Arrival

[Sorry if the chapter is all over the place. Nothing much to put here sooooooo… Lyon!]

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

(Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, one of my friends will be showing up this chapter. Deal with it.)

[(On with the madness)]

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

"This is it. Camp Half-blood." Aaron announced, obviously glad to be home. Skylar on the other hand just groaned and stretched.

"Gods, I haven't flown like that in a while." His wings shrunk into his back –along with his tail feathers- and several cricks could be heard as he got more comfortable.

Aaron laughed. "You'll be fine, I'm sure. And don't worry, you might just be strange enough to fit in here." Skylar moaned audibly.

The boy lost all traces of breath as a small body collided with him and started rubbing her head into his stomach. "Onii-chan! Yay, now I can go home!"

The crow boy was just plain confused. "Amie-chan?"

The small girl continued, "I'm done playing now. Could we please go back to Yuki-chan now?" Skylar had a hard time processing the information. The area around them dimmed noticeably.

"Amie-chan, why are you here?" Skylar nearly growled out that sentence, but the venom in it was palpable. The area continued to dim further and a small crowd was forming. A glowing insignia flashed through the darkness, forming a full moon with the silhouette of a crow.

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

-On Olympus-

Artemis twitched uncomfortably as if something was interfering with her domain. On a whim she looked out her quarter's window and saw a black shape flying there; smirking at her. She quickly ran to chase it as it dive bombed below the clouds. A shimmer of silver dust enveloped her as she jumped.

It was below the clouds when she saw the bubble of darkness forming in her family's beloved camp. "About time Artemis-chan." The goddess spun in midair to see nothing but air. A sly smile appeared at her shoulder. "BOO."

Artemis didn't flinch or scare. She summoned her bow and aimed it inches from the entity behind her. The entity did a quick backwards flip and smirked. "Now really. That's not very friendly."

The goddess took a gulp and pointed towards camp. "Is that your doing, Sukiyomi?" 'I thought he had faded!' She thought.

The god in front of her was dressed in a black and red hakama and a simple tanktop with two holes in the back for his giant pair of crow's wings. His 'shoes' were a simple style of classic Japanese sandal. Finally his hair was a long dark ponytail and his face was obscured by a black crow mask.

The aforementioned Sukiyomi was slightly tearing up. (I assume at least. You can never tell with the mask.) "Oh that's my shonen. I knew I picked the right one to bless."

"What is going on. I thought your kind faded long ago."

"Arty-chan, you should know better than that. While you've had most humans giving you power, we've had most of Japan and the yokai species supplying us. Now let's finish the show."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

-Back at camp-

The crowd could only see the insignia inside the dark cloud and were instantly confused. 'Is that a moon?' was the collective thought from the camp. Several campers started backing away while a couple faces watched curiously. Harry had a raised eyebrow and Susan was slightly worried for the Amie.

Amie was just smiling contently into her older brother figure. "Calm down Onii-chan. I'm fine, and now we can go home." The tenderness in her voice caused Skylar's anger to melt like ice in a desert. The darkness faded with his anger and he took hold of her hand.

"Come on Amie-chan. Let's get you home." He turned to walk away but a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. A large girl in a camo vest glared at him.

"Where do you think you're going? This _is_ your home, genious. We half-bloods don't have anywhere else to go."

Skylar gave her a death-glare. "Maybe you don't; we do." He turned away again and got a club to the head. He hit the ground instantly. "Sorry kid," the girl started, "but you really need to stop with the denial."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

[Yeah, Clarisse shows up and stops Skylar. I would have had Percy or Annabeth do it but they-]

(Woops! Almost spilled the beans! You need to learn to stop talking.)

[Fine, fine. Anyway, until next time, review, favorite, ignore, or just say how badly I'm using the Japanese honorifics. I really need to work on those.]

(Yes, you do. And now, Omake!)

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Beckendorf was having a pleasant dream about a certain daughter of Aphrodite when he was rudely shaken awake by a sudden jolt from the ground. He went for his hammer instinctively and looked for any threats. He found it… and Ian riding its shoulder. Beckendorf faceplanted.

The fox boy was holding a polite conversation with the giant stone golem- in Japanese. Several streams of black liquid streamed across it and its head seemed slightly crushed. The body was mainly boulders but several chunks of broken off cement clung to it like a bad hair day though weren't limited to its head.

(The conversation went something like this.)

"_So, Golem-san, why are you all the way out here?_"

"_This lake has pretty naiads._" [Oh yeah, they camped at a lake. One of the great lakes. EXPOSITION!]

Ian didn't get it while the camper trying to eavesdrop was confused by the language. Beckendorf wondered what was going on until he saw the insignia on the opposite shoulder of the golem.

Ian: "_I'm not quite sure what you mean, but OK. My friend and I need to keep going._"

Golem: "_Very well milord. In the meantime, I have to clean up for the naiads._" The giant rock creature turned and walked off. Over his shoulder muttering could be heard. "_Stupid humans._" He chipped off a large piece of cement and threw it into the distance. "_PAVING, HAH!_"

Ian gave an innocent look to the camper on the ground. "Morning Beckendorf- kun."


	7. Chapter 7

Fox of the East – Chapter 7: The Second Son of Water

Hello everybody. Before I start; I have to say, 'whatifnicowasSCREAMINGLYgay,' this is –what? Lyon. Don't interrupt me! Hey!-

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Whew, I think I made it in time. Fluff, learn to shut it. It's just a comment, and a half understandable one at that. In the meantime, I get to introduce the canon protagonist! And he's in mortal/ immortal danger! YAY!

[(On with the madness!)]

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

Percy stood in the empty hallway with a dark look on his face as if he wasn't there at all. He had been sent to this high and mighty school in Maine to pick up a pair of demigods. He had originally arrived with his friends Thalia and Annabeth but quickly got separated when a teacher pulled away the pair they were searching for. Now Percy was being lead down this hallway with both DiAngelos tied to him and a crazy teacher/ monster pulling the rope.

The DiAngelos started to talk to themselves worriedly. "I wish _he_ would show up." "Don't worry Nico, _he _will." The teacher fired a large black projectile at them from seemingly nowhere. "Stop talking," he commanded. Percy took that moment to reach for the pen in his pocket.

"What are you doing, boy?" The teacher asked in a suffocating French accent. Percy uncapped his pen and it grew into a three foot long blade of pure gleaming bronze. In one swift moment he cut through his ropes and went for the teacher. [Without any regard for himself or others because that is the Jackson way.]

The teacher flung more projectiles at Jackson. One embedded itself in the shield that appeared on Percy's wrist, another hit the wall inches from the younger DiAngelo's face, and the other five took out the wall behind them. The hole led to a several hundred foot drop into the shadowed waves of the fast approaching night.

The younger DiAngelo looked afraid and sunk into his sister, whispering something more. "What now, Jackson?" The teacher asked, mangling the J with his overly thick accent. [Why does an ancient Greek monster speak French?] (Shut up.) "Nobody is coming to your aid and our ride is now here."

As if on cue a military grade helicopter hovered down next to the wall that had been blasted out, men in dark suits waiting to take the DiAngelo twins.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my students!?" Yelled a new voice. The teacher (who I shall now call by name) turned around to face a duplicate of himself. The replication was perfect in every way and the three demigods behind Thorn stared in confusion at this new development. "Let them go this instant!" The fake yelled, trying to sound as loud as possible.

The true Thorn launched more dark projectiles and the fake seemed to fade away. Thorn could tell not a single projectile landed from the number of holes in the wall behind the fake. His attention was yanked away again as gargled screaming roared from behind him. Percy hadn't moved, but a torrent of water exploded from the cliff that the helicopter was hovering over. Emphasis on 'was.'

The pilot, co-pilot, and the craft itself were all being crushed by the torrent that quickly compacted in on itself. The wall of water was still there and not showing any signs of decent. Four bodies showed up from around the corner that the duplicate Thorn had appeared from and a fifth body was holding onto the geyser like it was a rock wall.

The thing is the fourth and fifth bodies were identical. Bodies one through three were Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy's friend Grover. Four and five were boys. They wore black swim trunks and grey and black under armor for a shirt. Both had hypothermic blue skin and small blue horns poking through their black curly hair. The only difference was the one on the geyser had red eyes and the one with backup had pure white eyes.

"Nico, can't you stay out of trouble for three days?" the new figure on the geyser asked the younger DiAngelo. Nico seemed to be relieved.

"Kai!"

"Hold onto that thought." A large piece of metal debris shot itself from the geyser and fell into the ocean below. "That's better. Mikku, you got that back up I see." The second blue figure seemed to melt and the resulting slime crept onto the wall by the DiAngelos and created a small door. The door opened by itself and the siblings slipped through.

Thorn growled in frustration. 'What is happening? This was supposed to be easy.' The monster thought. That was as far as his thought process went before a large shield slammed into his maw with bone shattering force. He was knocked back a good twenty feet and nearly fell out of the hole in the wall.

He gave one loud roar before shifting forms. His suit faded away and what was left was a large lion like beast with a large scorpion tail similar to a mace. Each of the spikes on his tail matched the projectiles from earlier perfectly.

He fired two warning shots at the group before several silver arrows sprouted from his back. The resulting cry of pain destabilized Kai's geyser and sent him into the water several hundred feet below. Luckily the DiAngelos were not there to witness it.

Thorn turned towards where the arrows had come from and got another sprouting from his chest. Several girls in silver hunting attire descended upon him with bows drawn. Their entrance shone even more impressively in the low light of the soon to be dusk. "What are _you_ doing here? You have no right interfering!" Thorn cried.

The youngest looking one, maybe twelve years old, floated forward. "On the contrary, our duty is to hunt wild beasts, and_ you_ fit aptly." Another arrow was fired and launched itself in his shoulder. The spikes in his tail fired wildly in all directions, hitting several sections of the building and catching several of the campers and hunters off guard. (Keep in mind, I said most.)

Seeing the manticore trying to escape, Annabeth jumped onto its back and hung on by piercing its back with her bronze dagger. Thorn jumped off the cliff with one more cry of pain and Annabeth still on his back. Percy ran to the edge and screamed, "ANNABETH!" As if in response the ocean surged forward and upward, puking out the blue ogre that had fallen in earlier.

Kai landed on his feet with a 'tsk.' "I missed," he complained. He turned back to the hole in the wall and audibly meeped. One of the elder hunters flew at him and grabbed him and pinned him to a wall. "I should have known thee would be involved. What has thee done here?" Behind them, the door opened again letting the DiAngelos through and it quickly morphed to slime again. The slime rose in mass before taking the form of the huntress threatening Kai.

"Calm thyself Nightshade. Thee may regret thine next actions."

"Thank you Mikku," Kai called to his guardian.

The siblings looked on in awe as the scene unfolded before them. Percy sat frozen in failure and dread while Grover fauned [You used that word on purpose.] over the huntresses and Thalia glared at Zoey.

Mikku looked at the floating forms before her and melted again before taking a new shape. It looked like Kai only with longer hair, a female figure, and a one piece, high school issued swimsuit. Her eyes were still that same blank white.

"Are you going to float there all night or are you going to come in?" Her voice was emotionless and directing.

"Do not listen to that beast milady. Thee only has plans against you I'm sure." Zoey threw out cautiously.

"It is fine Zoey. We need to rest anyway. And you can let him go. He is 'gulp' outside our jurisdiction." Artemis said reluctantly.

"Thank you Artemis." Kai said while rubbing his throat. "You're going to the camp afterwards, right? I'll meet you there." 'Anything to get away from these crazy girls with blades and arrows,' he thought before jumping off the cliff with Mikku hot on his tail.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

[Yeah, the rest of the scene is nothing but canon. Hope you guys liked the chapter and see you guys next time. Also, mr. commentor-]

(Shut it. You don't need to make enemies. Anyway, his work ethic is fueled by reviews so pile them in. Until next chapter; bye.)


	8. Chapter 8

The Fox of the East – Chapter 8: Convergence

Recap; everybody is either at camp or on their way and the drama is almost beginning. The campers are trying to comfort Amie while Skylar is being kept in a cage made by cabin 9 and Susan and Harry are in disbelief. Mainly Susan. Kai is on his way to camp and the hunters are speeding behind him in Apollo's bus. Did I miss anything?

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Nope, you've covered everything. Anyway, time for me to continue my job… What are you waiting for!? [Sorry, Teriyaki is tasty!]

[(On with the madness!)]

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Amie was spending her time at camp being consoled by cabin 7. Her 'brother' was apparently psycho and completely brain washed by monsters according to most of the campers. The children Apollo seemed eager to try and brighten the day of the puppy eared girl but nothing seemed to work. She just wanted to go home, and that was being held from her. She was so distraught that she failed to notice the sky getting brighter around her.

Susan looked on at the eight year old from afar, wondering why she was crying when everyone was only looking out for her. Harry placed a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll come around eventually." Susan looked up to acknowledge Harry but was blinded by a large ball of fire hurtling towards the lake.

Kai and Mikku showed up in the middle of the camp lake when they too saw the giant ball of fire. They did the smartest thing they could and dove downward as fast as they could.

Ian and Beckendorf walked across the barrier. The eyes of both boys lit up at the same moment the sky did. Ian's tail maneuvered to block the bright light from his eyes while Beckendorf just put on some sunglasses.

Skylar was glad his cage was behind the Hephaestus cabin. That light was too much for him and he probably would have hid behind his ebony wings if not for his cage being in the shade. He sighed out loud and a large shockwave shook the camp as the light died. 'Much better.'

The majority of the camp ran to see what caused the commotion. This included all of the Shinto blessed as well. What they saw was a large bus crashed into the lake and steaming heavily, A blue head popped out of the water screaming, "_KUSO!_" Both Ian and Amie held their ears as the curse reached them. A collective, "SO CUTE!" echoed from any and all Aphrodite campers that saw it.

A groan came from the bus's innards as several people piled out of it. Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico and the hunters all collapsed on the hillside before the bus drove off as if called by its master. (It was.)

Practically the entire camp looked at the scene before them and had one collective thought. 'Oh… It's just Percy… again.' The mob left except for Chiron, the Shinto, and Beckendorf. With the crowd cleared Amie and Ian were finally able to see each other and hugged each other like only siblings could.

"_Why are you here Ian-kun?"_

"_I convinced Suguha-chan to let me come to rescue you guys." _Ian looked around in confusion. _"Where is Skylar-kun? I thought he would be with you."_

Amie nearly cried again. _"He's locked up in a cage. They keep calling big brother crazy."_

"_Don't worry. We'll get him out."_

Beckendorf and Chiron looked at the duo worriedly, as if they knew they switched to another language just to plot in front of their faces.

One of the hunters looked at them strangely, as if seeing more than one thing. The other hunters followed her gaze and seemed to see the same thing. A small fox and puppy butting heads and yelping at each other. Then they would briefly change to a small boy and girl before changing back again. Farther the hunters' gazes wandered until settling on what seemed to be a dove sitting on a snake. The group quickly shook it off before heading to cabin 8 for rest.

Percy and Grover just walked away with a mild headache. Thalia followed them shortly after escorting Nico to Chiron and explaining what happened. Kai exited the lake with reluctance -Mikku couldn't seem to get onto the beach- but joined up with the eight year olds who were plotting to free the dark blessed.

"_Hey there, short stacks. What you plottin?" _Said short stacks turned to him and didn't think twice about telling the new Japanese speaker. They spilled everything.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

-On Olympus-

Apollo was utterly stumped. The demigods had managed to crash his bus and now he had unknowns thrown into this adventure. He definitely didn't see the Shinto coming and that kind of irritated him.

He was the all-seeing god… and he didn't foresee this. (Yes, he was irritated.)

A nameless minor god walked up to him with a scroll. Apollo opened it as quickly as possible and he felt defeated. His sister was missing.

The sun god slammed his fist into a nearby marble column. He went for a drink from his [OH SO GODLY!] water dispenser, but pivoted on his heel at the sight in the water's reflection. A womanly figure dressed in a white kimono with long red hair that held orange and yellow highlights. Her face was covered by a porcelain dog mask which shared long orange and red markings with her kimono.

"Amaterasu, I presume?"

Apollo was creeped out at the slight giggle that came from the goddess. Creeped out because she didn't move while doing so and he couldn't see her face from beneath the concealing mask.

"You remembered Poly-chan. I'm proud of you." Apollo blanched at the nickname. One of his domains was the Arts and Anime fell into that category. He could tell that she was trying to be cute with it but he just felt insulted.

"And to who do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Suki-kun already met with your sister. I wanted my chance to meet my Greek counterpart."

"I swear, if Sukiyomi did anything to my little sister-"

"Aww. Kawaii. You're so cute when you play the protective brother." She cooed. The sun goddess walked to the edge of the clouds at turned back to Apollo. "Don't worry. Arty-chan is missing because of your own past." Amaterasu fell backwards off Olympus, giggling the whole way down, before disappearing in a short flash of light.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

(Thanks for reading everyone.)

[And thank you for the patience.]

(Favorite, review-)

[And we'll see you guys next chapter.}

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

OMAKE

Thunder shook in the distance as Zues felt someone escape his domain. This entity was an outsider and the King pervert was ticked by it. Simultaneously, large books were thrown from an unknown source at each child of the big three. Zues opened to the first page which only said 'Suck it up windbag.'

Poseidon and Hades were laughing at their younger brother from their own realms and enjoying every second of it. The older brothers got pictures of Zues's tantrums.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fox of the East – Chapter 9: Plans

You know, it's kind of disheartening getting no reviews. Even that one guy who doesn't get the meaning of Fanfiction was better than nothing. Oh well, Lyon?

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Nine chapters in… and three reviews. You really aren't that good a writer. [WOW!] Anyway, why don't we catch up with our favorite god blessed? Sound good? No? Then why are you reading!?

[(On with the madness)]

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

A giant shrine, a single maiden, one heroic warrior, and his enemy. A giant eight headed snake demon. He raised his mighty grass cutter to the sky and charged at the beast with a battle cry. The beast let out a cry from eight mouths, a maze of endless teeth flying towards the warrior as the demon lunged at his prey. A familiar fire could be seen in the man's eyes. And then Susan woke up.

The morning light pierced through the windows of cabin eleven and fell right onto her. She scratched the back of her head with a groan and rubbed her still nearly closed eyes. "I thought dreams were supposed to be nice…"

Harry was sleeping standing against the wall of cabin eleven. He looked so strange with his normally straight crest fallen over his left eye, but Susan had gotten over the sight of it rather quickly. She quickly rolled up her sleeping bag and belongings and headed out the door.

Kai, Amie, and Ian had slept in the big house; if it could be called sleeping. They rested their eyes for several hours and then snuck out just before daybreak. Ahead they saw a harpy patrolling the grounds. It sniffed the air before locking onto them.

"Ah, we have campers out of bed. Goodie, I get to eat." It rushed towards them. The blue boy smirked with slightly enlarged canines before reaching into his pocket. Out came a small piece of silver in the shape of a kukri. He easily sidestepped the winged she-beast before slicing her across the throat. She quickly disintegrated into a pool of golden dust. He then made his way to Skylar's cage.

"_Cool. Can I get something like that?_" Amie whispered in Japanese. Apparently Ian heard her. Turning to her he pulled out a single string of silver beads.

"_I believe these are yours, Amie-chan._" The puppy girl smiled and took them gingerly.

"_How did you get these?_"

"_Yuki-san gave them to me. She said you would want them."_ Amie was just happy. She scratched Ian behind the ears before running off to join Kai. Ian purred slightly from the touch before joining her. Unknown to him, another item fell from his pocket and onto the grass. The grass seemed to bloom with flowers around the area the fallen pocket knife touched.

Skylar breathed out a sigh of relief as the other three blessed came to his rescue. "_About time Hikari-chan._" The red head tinted pink at her surrogate brother's pet name for her. She in turn wrapped her beads around the cage bars.

"_Shut up Kuro-baka." _He smirked as the three blessed pulled on the string of beads. The accessory easily held as the cage cracked, bent, and broke under the strain. Skylar stood and stretched from his prison and the others couldn't hold back a smile. The moon blessed swept his body in a downward motion while his arms went out to the side.

"_Shall we leave now?" _

"_Sorry, but I can't go with you." _Kai threw in. "_I'm staying with the DiAngelos because I don't trust those hunters and I can't leave Mikku. Besides, you don't need me anyway." _He flashed his wickedly sharp teeth for the trio to see.

Both Amie and Ian bowed. "_Thank you, Same-kun/-chan._" Kai laughed a bit nervously at the nickname.

"_Get going._" Kai commanded playfully. The trio of light, dark, and fox ran as fast as their legs (or wings) could carry them straight towards the pine signifying the barrier.

Susan walked by the big house with the newly awakened Harry. She had wanted to check on Amie when she noticed some odd things. The door to the big house was opened and there was a pile of golden dust on the ground. Her eyes darted around the area only to fall upon a patch of random flowers. "What in the world?"

Harry locked onto the same sight as her but Susan stepped forward first. The small pocketknife was folded in on itself, almost waiting for someone to pick it up. Susan's hand wrapped around its hilt and the flowers immediately receded. It was about then that the camp alarms went off. "What the hell!?" Harry just raised an eyebrow as if it was just another day.

Campers poured out of their respective cabins, some still wiping the crud out of their eyes. Some were more prepared than others and still others were decked out in full on battle armor; a fire ablaze in their eyes. (Go ahead. Take a guess for that cabin. I dare you.) They all streamed to what used to be Thalia's pine tree.

The Shinto trio reached the base of the hill with barely a ragged breath between them. The sounds of sirens were gone now that they had passed the barrier, but it still managed to leave a strong ringing in the ears of the fox and puppy.

"_Come on, we've still got to move._" Skylar reminded them. Amie and Ian nodded. They would have continued running, but they hesitated as a hail of arrows rained at their feet. Half of the Apollo cabin and Beckendorf all stood at the top of the hill with bows drawn.

Beckendorf looked right at Ian. "I thought you changed your mind!" Ian stuck out his tongue in defiance. His eyes showed that he was clearly enjoying this too much.

Most of the Apollo archers felt hurt that the little puppy girl was trying to run away while the hunters were glaring down at the Shinto boys. Their glares were especially focused on Skylar who was rubbing the glove on his right arm. Both the hunters and Skylar felt that same instinct to do as much harm as possible to the other.

Nothing happened until a thick white mist obscured the entirety of the hill. Arrows were fired wildly but the rate quickly slowed as the temperature dropped by a good fifteen degrees and the mist became thicker.

Ian felt elated as a familiar softness wrapped around him and took off into the sky.

Skylar felt thankful as he was picked up by strong arms and quickly reached mach 2.

Amie felt relieved as the coldness swallowed her and she disappeared.

The mist quickly faded and the campers looked on at the sight the Shinto used to be standing at. Each and every jaw hit the ground.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Ian was snuggling happy into the chest of his guardian as they flew over the Eastern half of the U.S. His purrs were loud and echoed across the sky. Suguha smiled and gave a small laugh. "Come now, Ian-kun. You didn't really think we wouldn't follow you, did you?"

In response the fox boy dug deeper into her breast flesh.

Skylar was hanging over Fang's shoulder with his arms around the yokai's neck. They both had a triumphant smirk on their faces.

Amie appeared at her home in Yuki's arms. Both held the hug for probably too long, but Amie didn't want to let go. She was home, she was safe, and she was happy. A tear slid down her cheek before freezing halfway down. The puppy girl looked up at her guardian.

"_Don't worry Amie-san. Nobody is taking you again."_

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Back at camp, everybody was questioning Kai who just laughed at nearly everything, giving almost no straight answers. Until Zoe stepped forward. Kai was visibly nervous as she reached for her twin hunter knives.

"Speak, beast, or thine life." Her voice held no room for negotiation, but that didn't stop the water blessed.

"Maa, maa, hunter-chan," he said while keeping his hands in a surrender position. "Cutting me down would be a bad choice for you. You have no right after all."

"Stop with such twisted words thee-"

"Human." Zoe looked like she had been smacked. The rest of the camp had confused looks. Kai changed to a crouching position. "You haven't been to Japan much, have you?"

It was true. Artemis made sure to keep her hunters away from places like China, Japan, Egypt, and even some parts of South America. Zoe just always assumed it was because they weren't quite 'wild' enough to hunt in.

"Let me enlighten you, hunter-baka," Kai continued, "The Shinto are very much alive and have been passing on their abilities to mortals just as long as the Greeks. Another thing, I'm not Greek."

The campers looked at him like he was crazy. "The Shinto have been passing on their abilities through blessing and are still alive because of shrines still standing to this day. Those blessings give the blessed some control over their domain and features related to their domains." The sea blessed pointed to his horns.

"So, do you have a rebuttle, hunter-baka, or are you going to let this go so we can get on with CTF?"

She was speechless.

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

(-Shines knuckles on robes- And that is how an escape is made.)

[That's right, soak up an achievement that isn't yours, magic breath. Anyway, next chapter : CTF and complications. Sorry for the wait guys.]


	10. Chapter 10

The Fox of the East – Chapter 10: CTF

(Fluffy owns nothing that isn't his.)

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! –SMACK-

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Oh, shut up! Anyway, thank you for your patience and enjoy the chapter.

[(On with the madness!)]

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

Capture the flag was everybody's favorite camp activity. (Amount of sarcasm varies between campers.) Usually it consisted of two teams of campers fighting for supremacy in a large wooded area, infested with traps, monsters, and other various hazards. The end result was always the same, one team bringing the opposing flag back to their side.

Today, however, was special. Today the camp was hosting the hunters of Artemis and, suffice to say, they never lost. Maybe it was the centuries of teamwork, but they worked well together. It didn't matter that their entire opposing team was the rest of the camp, they seemed unbeatable. Then Kai made one request…

It was the start of today's match and Chiron took his place. "Welcome everyone to capture the Flag. You know the rules. All demigodly powers and magical weapons are allowed. No maiming or killing is allowed. The teams are the Hunters of Artemis and the Campers of Half-Blood Hill." The centaur blew into a large horn and all bets were off.

The Hermes kids rushed off for scouting, the Hephaestus kids started prepping traps, and the Ares cabin stood proudly on the front lines ready for whatever was thrown at them.

Susan was at the sides, hoping to flank the hunters with Harry. Kai on the other hand was double teaming with Percy. Several shivers went through Thalia as she realized just how much damage they could do. Two water users paired together. Clarisse had out right laughed when Kai had suggested it, even if that wasn't his request to Chiron.

Kai gave Percy a knowing look. "Ready, quaker-kun?"

"I guess, shark breath." They were next to the creak and they knew it. Several archers, led by one Zoe Nightshade, stood on the tree branches above the water boys. Percy uncapped Anaklumos while Kai reached for his belt. Out of it came twin daggers. They had a rounded and curved blade that seemed perfect for slashing. The almost silver-colored metal gleamed in what little light made it through the canopy of the woods.

Several hunters were fuming. It looked to them that Kai was mocking them. They saw his mouth flick into a grin as if saying, "Bring it." At once, several arrows with red sacks as heads headed for the grounds around the water duo.

A loud whoosh came from the creak and the fart arrows exploded, sending up clouds of sulfur everywhere. Even as it cleared, the stank remained. The archers were all wearing something akin to surgeon's masks. Their mouths still could have dropped.

On the forest floor floated the sea kin in a large bubble of water. Kai yelled, "TO THE FLAG!" and he and Percy started rolling towards the Hunters' base. Several arrows left the hunters' bows but a structure of dirt rose to block all the shots. The arrows fell away and the wall took the form of Mikku before she bowed politely and morphed again. A seagull flew off from where Mikku once stood and chased after the bowling bubble.

Suffice to say, Kai was glad Chiron had allowed Mikku in on the game. He knew that her abilities as a mimic would be useful. The hunters took chase after the water duo. Thalia had set up a plan to deal with the hunters.

The boys never noticed the single bronze wire until they were on it, and by then the ball was already cut in half. Percy and Kai fell to the ground and the hunters were only meters away. "Now!" cried out an unseen punk girl. Several arrows were knocked and fired. They were all aimed at the hunters.

Zoe and Phoebe dodged while most of the others deflected them with their daggers. Serena (Chapter 1) was hit in the shoulder but that was the only casualty. Several holes opened up in the forest floor, taking several archers underground. They tried to escape only to find large bronze meshes covering them. At the bottom of the holes was a cave system. Then they saw the flash of light.

Zoe didn't know what happened. One second a flash came from the holes. Then a bang. Now smoke was coming up from them. The remaining active hunters took to the tunnels to assess the damage. A good six hunters were caught in bronze meshes, obviously disoriented from the makeshift flash bangs. (They were a joint project between Will Solace and the Stoll brothers.)

Zoe had her sisters freed easily enough and they got out of the holes even easier. All of the campers were gone but the entire ground was riddled with traps. Zoe exhaled in annoyance as she weaved her way through the course.

Meanwhile, Susan and Harry were at the flag. Only two hunters were at the flag with them and both parties were glaring each other into oblivion. "Back off. You won't get our banner," one of the hunters growled. The silver of the banner glowed slightly but faded before any could notice.

"We'll be taking that flag." Susan growled back and charged forward. The broadsword she carried was a little awkward in her grip but it would have to do. One of the hunters dashed forward with a knife drawn which Susan parried. The blades locked but the second hunter flanked to the side. Her blade was out in a flash.

Harry's mind went into overdrive as his instincts kicked in. He moved surprisingly fast with his bulk and stood between the second hunter and Susan, his arms crossed over his chest in an 'x' formation. The hunter, as if knowing she was being defied her orders by a man, attacked with reckless abandon. The knife came down…

… And broke on his skin, shattered into dust.

"How-!?" That was as far as the hunter got before a meaty fist slammed into her nose. The first hunter broke the blade lock and jumped backwards. Susan struck again. The hunter ducked below, disarmed Susan, and performed a low sweep effectively knocking her to the ground. Harry attempted to punch the hunter but was quickly flipped onto his back.

"Maybe next time you will think before challenging a hunter."

Susan's eyes were hollow as she thought about what happened. 'I lost…'

'HAHAHAHA! Of course you lost!' cried out a hearty voice nobody could hear but her. Recognition came back to her in a flash. [Who?] (A friend.)

'Are you really just going to take this?'

"No." The hunter kicked Susan as she tried to stand. "Stay down girl."

'Are you really just going to take this?'

"No." Susan stood again, subconsciously reaching into her pocket. An eerie feeling came from Susan as the Hunter watched, confusion growing. Susan's eyes curved menacingly.

'You don't need his help yet. Let me help you.' The wind picked up, flipping Susan's brunette hair violently. Her hand left her pocket, but it was still empty.

"Finally given up-" The hunter was cut off and the wind turned sharply at her. Several strands of hair fell, a gash across her cheek manifested, and an equally thick gash was cut out of a tree behind her.

"I haven't lost yet." Susan growled. The hunter smirked. 'Interesting.'

'HAHAHAHA!'

Susan took one step forward, but felt an immense pressure on the back of her skull. She crumpled instantly.

'Now that's embarrassing.'

Gracia (Chapter 1) walked up, the campers flag in hand. "That was surprisingly easy."

"Took your sweet time."

"I wanted to take a stroll," she said as if it was obvious.

A loud horn blew signaling the end of the game. Of course the larger group didn't care. Zoe's group had caught up with the majority of the campers and had begun to fight when _it_ came down to the field. It might have been a beautiful maiden at one point, but that was at one point. It was a dead husk in a pretty dress and its presence instantly stopped the fighting. Even Chiron came down to the field in shock.

"Impossible. She's never left the attic before." The grim oracle floated over the field and stopped in front of Zoe nightshade. A sickly green smoke poured out of its mouth and voice started speaking. "_Approach seeker and ask." _ Zoe gulped audibly. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

At once the green smoke receded into the mummy's mouth. She remained motionless, like she had always sat there in the woods.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

It's a shame that the mummy couldn't move herself. Percy and his friend Grover were picked to take her back up to the attic of the Big House. Kai would have been volunteered, but apparently he couldn't touch her; something about it being a capital offense or something.

After that, the Immortal Whiner called a meeting for all cabin heads and the hunters. Kai couldn't go in but Mikku easily slid in as a bug. Apparently they were all standing around a ping-pong table with undrank diet cokes. Here's the quick version.

Zoe wanted to only take the hunters. Thalia stopped her. Zoe voted to take Thalia, Grover and Phoebe with her. Phoebe suggested that they take Susan as well and Zoe said yes. Apparently she was a strong maiden that should join the hunt. Oh, and the whole time Thalia was bashing Zoe's slang. Percy attempted to go but Zoe vehemently shot down his hopes. Sure, male satyrs could go but male demigods, pshhhaaaa. Like that was ever going to happen.

Mikku flew out before things got any more ridiculous.

Once outside, Mikku flew over to Kai –who was having a talk with Harry- and took her feminine Kai form. "They will leave tomorrow." She told them. "Percy-kun was not accepted so he may sneak off." Her glassy eyes turned to Harry. "They plan to take Susan-chan with them."

Harry's hand formed a fist. Kai put up his hands in surrender. "Maa, maa Hari-kun. You just need to catch quaker-kun before he leaves tomorrow. Hmmmmmm…" Kai put his hand to his chin. " You're gonna need a weapon. Follow me."

Harry was cautious but obliged the oni. The duo walked through the woods before finding a large hanger named "Bunker 1." Mikku formed into a door and let them in. Harry's eyes went wide. Every inch of wall was covered in classic weaponry from every era in every material.

Kai looked Harry up and down analytically. "Big, strong, not too fast, short-range… got it." Mikku formed into a ladder which Kai took to a far wall filled with shiny pointy things. His gaze rested upon a seven-foot long pole with a foot and a half long blade resembling a scimitar only a good bit thicker.

Kai got down and brought the pole-arm to Harry. "I think this will work for you. It is known as a 'naginata' and is forged of aetherial steel. This can, and will, cut nearly anything."

Harry raised his brow in confusion. "Kami, you don't talk much. Aetherial steel is essentially the Japanese equivalent of Celestial Bronze and can only be forged in the primordial river of the universe after being tempered in the fires of Mount Fuji."

Harry gestured to everything with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know where all of this came from. I think it was an armory for camp at one point. I may let them in on it later, but for now it's my personal home." Harry rolled his eyes and left through the Mikku door once again. He experimentally swung it, only for it change into a six-inch long rod of steel. He was glad he wore sleeves.

"Fine, I'll play along, but only for Susan's sake."

PJPJPJPJPJPJ

[This took too long to type.]

(Says the guy who procrastinated.)

[Nobody reviews!]

(Whatever. Anyway, now you know what their weapons are and what Mikku is. Mikku = Mimikku = Mimic. Next time, we get back to the original trio and start on the quest for Artemis.)

[Review and see you guys next chapter… Immortal Whiner?]

(Shut up.)


	11. Chapter 11

The Fox of the East – Chapter 11: Trouble in Paradise

(Fluffy owns nothing that isn't his.)

Hey guys, welcome back. Writer's block sucks harshly. Anyway, enjoy.

PJPJPJPJPJ

And you thought this would just be a cut and paste copy with a couple pairings and OCs. Ohhohoho, if you only knew.

[(On with the madness!)]

PJPJPJPJPJ

-Back at the Shinto residence-

Fang and Skylar arrived home several hours after Amie was transported by her guardian. There were no delays, no casualties, and no time for sleep- though that didn't bother the boy in black too much. It was only because of Fang's speed that they arrived so early. Ian and Suguha were most likely in Montana by now, taking the scenic route no doubt. Suguha always was one to spoil her charge.

Skylar sat in his room reading like normal, as if nothing had happened. Of course he couldn't forget what had happened – they locked him in a cage!- but dwelling on it would do no good for him or anyone else. His shoulders flexed impulsively at the reminder of the cramped space he was forced into. "I will hurt anyone who attempts this again; Greek or otherwise."

Fang was sharpening the knives in the kitchen, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Yuki was preparing lunch for the kids, content that they were home.

Amie was taking a walk in the woods around their home. It was the same area where she and Ian had first 'met' the Hunters. Of course, she didn't know about the hunters. She just tackled Ian and was dragged away by her scared friend. The memory was still funny to her.

Looking around, she found that nothing was changed from all her time spent exploring these woods. The hunters could cover their tracks well. Not a single footprint or arrow was left behind. Wait, her bad. There was a footprint, but it was weird. Abnormally large, but still a footprint. Amie could stand in it and still have plenty of room to walk. She paid it no mind.

Across the woods, a dark figure darted through the trees, two large something-or-others following him in formation. "_You two, head for the house. I've got the target,_" The boy of sixteen or so told the giants in Japanese. They were weak now. Perfect time to start the plan. '_And won't father be so proud!' _he thought with glee.

Back at the Shinto residence…

"_Skylar-kun, please go find your sister. Lunch is almost done." _His book closed with an audible fwump. "_Hai, hai…" _The moon-blessed made his way to the front door of the house, promptly walking out. He didn't expect the large blue belly that he bounced off of. "_What the…? Oh, that isn't good. Fang!" _The canine guardian rushed over, grabbing his charge as a giant blue fist tore through the front of the house. The beast stood as tall as the house and half as wide. A single bloodshot eye scanned the area, looking for prey. A tiny top knot adorned its blue head, it wore some type of white monk's robes, and it held prayer beads in its hand. "_You shall all die today._"

Fang cursed under his breath. _"How did I not notice them before?" _Rolling away from another strike, Fang placed his charge on the floor and charged the intruder. Several bullet jabs to the stomach bounced off harmlessly. Fang jumped and launched an axe kick on the giants head, causing it to stagger slightly. The enraged monk glared down at the werewolf, swiping forward with his prayer beads. Fang doubled back, dodging the giant holy item and only now realizing the 'beads' were human skulls.

Several kunai of ice flew in from the kitchen, nailing the monk in the shoulders and chest. Yuki stepped in, a blazing fire in her frozen eyes. "_Get out of my home._" Her very words froze the air in front of her. The giant sneered unamused. Yuki simply froze him solid. "_Baka._" Assuming the worst was over, Fang grabbed his knives to start 'sculpting' while Yuki went back to the kitchen to finish lunch.

Fang snarled. Something else was closing in fast, and it was hot. The impact spot- "_Yuki!" _*Crash!* The kitchen exploded outward, wood and metal flying everywhere. Rolling from the wreckage was a large wooden wheel, the spokes all meeting in the middle at a fat monk's head that was frozen mid-scream. A blue light escaped the wreckage and flew into the beast's mouth, igniting flames around the wheel.

Fang saw red.

Skylar watched in awe as his guardian took on the full monster form his species was known for and charged for the wheel. His clawed fist tore through the creature's face like paper mache before tearing apart the outer wheel and chewing the stokes to toothpicks. A loud crack echoed across the room as the Monk broke free of his frozen cage and rushed the blood crazed canine. A large fist cocked back, the monk brought down the meaty appendage down on Fang, only for him to disappear in a flicker of light. The monk's heart missed a beat… and then he was missing a heart.

The monk fell to the ground, red spilling from his chest cavity. His former heart was swallowed by Fang in one bite before the werewolf let out a howl of triumph.

Skylar however wasn't feeling very triumphant. His house was broken, his life's mother figure was gone, and his sister was missing. '_Hikari-chan…'_

Rushing out the door as his guardian reveled in his bloodlust, Skylar launched into the air, intent on finding his sister. A bright flash of orange sparked deep into the woods and the moon-blessed sped off, just barely missing the succubus dropping in to see the wrecked property.

Suguha was left speechless at the carnage and dropped her charge who quickly ran off in search of his fellow blessed.

Amie quickly ran away as the figure advanced on her. He cackled madly as he advanced on her. Every step or random twitch from the imposing entity sparked slightly, starting another small fire. "_Where are you going, Mitsuko-chan? I just wanna play." _The sharp snap of twigs breaking echoed under his feet before they caught on fire. Amie risked a glance back, only to collide head-first with a rather large evergreen.

Rubbing her head in hopes of dulling the pain, Amie yipped over the roar of flames and laughter. Her ears were gone! '_No, Yuki-chan!'_

This small distraction was enough for the figure to catch up and grab her by the throat. "_You know, you are more troublesome than you're worth!" _His laughter harmonized with Amie's screams and both disappeared in a column of smoke just as Skylar and Ian arrived. Her beads lay motionless where she was taken.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

The evening was quiet and somber. Four faces held melancholy expressions as they lit the pyre, the flames swallowing the body of Yuki instantly. The only thing kept was the maiden's kimono; cleaned, sewn, and packed away where it would be safe.

Ian toyed with Amie's beads, hoping for the best. Skylar had a look of absolute determination on his face.

"_I will find her. I promise." _

Casting a glance at Ian, Skylar gave a small nod. Ian returned the gesture. Amie would be found, and they would be damned before something stood in their way.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

[It feels good to update this story again. Stupid writers block.]

(Then maybe you should research the source materials more…)

[I did!]

(Yeah, yeah. Anyway, review, check out Fluff's other stories and blah, blah, blah. I've got things to set up.) –Disappears in a flash of light-

[What do you – OH! That's going to be fun. Hehehehehe. See you guys next chapter.]


End file.
